A Bite out of Nature
by sourwolves
Summary: An apocalyptic nightmare hits Beacon Hills. When werewolves aren't the threat any more, what is? - Rated M for language and future chapters, Stiles P.O.V.
1. Teeth

"If you insist on hanging around, try to be less of a nuisance." Derek barked at me, piercing me with his excruciatingly beautiful green eyes as he cocked his head to the side and stared me down. My sudden outburst of wit and excitement died down, and I felt powerless and embarrassed. I don't recall doing anything wrong. Maybe I was breathing too loudly, or possibly blabbed another joke mocking the pack of pedigrees in front of me. I just shook my head and looked down, still perching myself against the tree I'd marked temporarily as my own.

"Anyway-" Derek continued, turning back to speak to Isaac, Jackson and Scott who were stood in front of him, while Peter stood watch several feet away. Which was understandable I guess. The werewolves and hunters may have all joined forces to take down Psycho Gramps, but the fact that Gerard had got away somehow left them all still extremely uneasy with each other. The werewolves thought that the Argents had all planned Gerard's escape, and that they were all still out for the kill. Whereas the Argents thought that now Gerard was out of the question, the werewolves were out for the kill – to rid all werewolves within Beacon Hill of any threat. Which included Scott and Jackson - who sided with the pack the moment he became one. But that was probably because of endless threats from Peter and Derek that if he didn't join the pack, they'd kill him. But I still think he felt guilty about the whole Kanima situation, and wanted to put as few people at risk as he could by letting Derek teach him how to control becoming a rabid Beethoven. Which is a big step up from a rabid dragon-slash-snake-slash-lizard. "-Since Erica and Boyd ran off to hell knows where, that leaves the pack weak and vulnerable. So, starting now – we'll meet here every Tuesday, and at Scott's house every Friday." Derek looked over to Scott who nodded in agreement. I was shocked, but the look in Scott's eyes kind of answered why he was so willing. His Mom. I think he wanted to show her that the werewolves weren't a threat any more, or even better to show her that they never were – intentionally.

"Look, no offence, but how do you expect us to get all up close and violent in a house as average sized as McCall's?" Jackson barked, probably meaning it in the least most offensive way possible. "Last time I checked we weren't exactly careful when it came to fighting. Me and that Mexican plumber are still paying off the damages for locker room fiasco that broke down. Which was entirely ___his _fault."

"Dude, don't act like I'm not here! And you had my girlfriend pinned against a wall – ___naked._ What did you expect me to do? Hug you?" Scott threw back. This was getting interesting. Jackson rolled his eyes, ignoring Scott's attempt to equal out the blame. He raised his hand and signalled Scott to hush. Scott just bit his tongue and looked down. He wasn't in any mood to piss Derek off.

"We don't," Derek replied finally, ignoring the petty argument that almost broke out. "-Scott's house is where we meet to talk. To discuss and to plan. Like I said, we're vulnerable. To both the Argents and Gerard. There's the matter of Erica and Boyd too. We can't let them just wander around freely. It's risking their safety and ours. If Gerard or the Argents get hold of them again, they could rat us out and we're done for. There's the case of them revealing our secret, too. If we don't find them by the next full moon, people _will_ die. And Beacon Hills will be pin pointed on the map as the town that held an innocent slaughter. All because of two runaway Betas." Derek never once broke eye contact with the three males. He constantly glared between them, making sure they were taking him seriously. They all nodded in agreement. "Good. So it's settled."

"So, can we go? Unlike these losers, I've got a girlfriend to please." Jackson asked. I tried my best not to say something. Instead I just bit my tongue, annoyed at how Jackson – whether it was his fault or not – could kill people, injure people, spend weeks of his life as half a lizard, and ___still _get the girl. I mean, I was the only guy Lydia spoke to who was still human. It made nothing but sense in my head that I'd get her. That's how it'd work in a movie. Any movie. If I was directing it, anyway.

"You can go." Derek nodded at all three of the teens before looking over to Peter for a second approval of dismissal. Peter nodded. "Oh and Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Take the infant with you." Derek muttered, pointing over in my direction. I grunted and stood up, purposely shoving my shoulder into his chest as I passed him, forgetting he was built like a mountain. He wasn't even phased. Ugh. He literally put the sour in sour wolf. Scott laughed, signalling me to follow him.

* * *

"Well that was a waste of time." I muttered to Scott as I opened the door to my Jeep that was parked about half a mile away from the meeting place. "Why can't he just email you those details? Do werewolves not own computers? Can they not type with this five inch talons?"

"Stiles you really do have a knack for being an ass." He replied, jumping into the passenger seat.

I shrugged, smiling proudly. "Well, you know."

"Sadly I do. But things don't really have the same feel when it's over email. Besides, it's easier to crack something over the internet than it is to try and get close to werewolves without them hearing you. People could easily hack into an email, if they wanted to."

"Well aren't we an advanced little pup!" I replied with sarcastic enthusiasm, fastening my seatbelt and turning on the engine. Scott laughed, sitting back in his seat. I grinned. "So where to? My house? Your house? Taco Bell? Wendy's? McDonalds? Hey, we could even go on a few week road trip if you wanted, I'm game."

"Your house." Scott replied, laughing. "My mom's still edgy about me being home. She thinks I'm gonna turn in the middle of the night and eat her or something."  
"Man that's rough."

"She's getting better, I guess. But it's not easy explaining to her that full moons aren't every night, you know?"  
"Well, my place is always bearing open arms. Unless my dad finds out, tells the department, and they call out the army to have you all executed. Which would be a pretty crap day for the werewolves of Beacon Hills."

"Thanks for that, Stiles. Really makes me feel a ___lot _better."  
"What are friends for, eh?" I grinned, nudging him on the shoulder. He rolls his eyes, and I put my foot down on the pedal.

* * *

Within a half hour we were pulling onto my drive. I noticed the place where my dad's car was usually parked was empty. He must have been working late, 'cause he hasn't had a social life in years. I cut off the engine of my Jeep, unfastened my seatbelt and jumped out the car with Scott following from the other side. I locked the doors and lead Scott into the place I called home.

"Looks like we're home alone for a few hours. You know what this means?" I asked with a grin.

Scott shook his head, confused. "No, what?"

I sighed, throwing my keys onto the table beside the front door. "Horror movies and take out! Seriously Scott, it's like our friendship doesn't even exist to you any more." I said with a playful pout.

Scott grinned, shaking his head. "Of course, how could I forget something we last did ___three _years ago?"

"Two years ago actually. We did it a few months before you turned into a rabid pedigree." I barked. "So are we ordering Chinese or Indian? Actually I want both. Maybe even a little Mexican. I kind of want Italian, too." I sighed heavily, shaking my head. "Look, the menus are in the top drawer in the ki- You know where they are!" I bellowed, kicking off my shoes and placing my coat on the bannister. "Just order something for yourself and something I'll eat before I change my mind, or we'll be here all night." I demanded somewhat politely. He nodded, walking with decent pace to the kitchen. "I'm getting a shower!" I yelled after him.

* * *

I stood there for about ten minutes, taking in the heat of the water. Letting the steam rise from the pit of the shower up to the ceiling. I frowned at the sight of the faded 'Lydia' written on the fogged up frosted glass window beside me – which I wrote the night after she went back to Jackson, and sat in the shower for like, three hours. Looking back at it, it made me think of just how much things hadn't changed over past two years. We really were all back where we started, but with added werewolf. Scott had no one but me. Allison pretty much secluded herself to no one but her family – she even ignored Lydia – which, as harsh as it sounds, made Allison seem as if she'd never even moved here. Lydia and Jackson were all over each other, as per usual. Then there's me, who hadn't changed mentally or physically. Even Lydia had that psycho phase. But I was completely and utterly ___human_ – and not even an interesting (yet evil) human like Allison's family.

I sighed and lathered up some shampoo in my hands before massaging it onto my scalp and hair. I lathered it in for a while and then leant my head against the tiled wall and let the water wash away the bubbles.

I closed my eyes, letting _some_ the traumatising flashbacks take over; of Gerard almost killing me; having to almost amputate Derek's arm off; nearly dying in the place where I learn – which is one of the places you're meant to feel safest. It all felt unreal. Insane, even, and although I was there - it's like my mind refused to believe it all happened. The fact that all this shit occurred and we're right back to where we started, and my mind kicking me whenever I try to reminisce the events that had happened - felt like my conscience's way of telling me to forget it. Like all that stuff was over, and I could get on with a new part of my life.

But I couldn't. I still had the scars and bruises from Gerard, Derek still teased me about the time I almost removed one of his limbs and the school's still damaged from everything that happened. Overall, I felt like I had it the worst. Jackson and Scott were werewolves, their pain was shortened. Lydia lost half her memory, so she only remembers the situation with Jackson and him almost dying. But he didn't, and she has him back, so she can get over it. Allison, however, did lose her Mom. But congrats to her for finding a way to get over it. Even if it did involve attempted murder. Or was it animal cruelty?

* * *

Proceeding downstairs in nothing but a baggy hoody and pyjama pants; I could smell the take out and I started to get overly excited. From the scent I'd assumed Scott ordered Mexican. Which was ironic. As I reached the bottom step, I turned towards the direction of the kitchen – but I heard a whispering coming from the front room. Upon entering, I saw Scott sat opposite where Derek was standing. Both their expressions were serious, along with extreme worry. "What's going on?" I asked curiously. They both turned instantaneously, almost as if they were worried I'd heard something I wasn't supposed to. "Did Peter hurt your feelings again, Hale? You know you're like fifty. You're gonna have to learn to cope with bullying, yourself."

Derek rolled his eyes, and looked back at Scott – muttering quietly again. "Wow, rude."

The larger male scoffed and turned to face me. "Isn't there something else you could be doing? Food to be eating? People to annoy?"

"Reminder that you're in my house, Einstein. Which – I don't remember inviting you in to." I backfired coolly.

He snarled, bearing teeth. "This is serious."

"And why can't I know?" I arched an eyebrow, walking over to the sofa and perching myself next to Scott – who sat there quietly during mine and Derek's bickering. "Like I said, it's my house. Anything said in these walls, I kinda have the right to hear."

"You don't want to know."

"I'm asking, therefore, I kinda do."

Derek snarled once again. I loved doing this. Getting so far underneath his skin that each word I spoke would make him quiver with irritation. "There's been another killing."

Within the space of two seconds I felt the atmosphere drop. Now I knew why Scott was sat with his tail between his legs. I shuffled further down the couch towards Derek, all ears. "What?" I mumbled, suddenly paranoid everyone was listening. "Was it Erica and Boyd?" Before I'd even finished speaking I caught Scott shaking his head.

"That's what Peter and I thought. We heard screams, and ran to the source. Before arriving we could smell the blood. But it was different. It felt different. Werewolf killings never smelt that strong. Whatever we ate or damaged-" I shivered at the word ___ate;_ there was such emphasis on it. "-we tend to devour instantly. But this, this was different. Completely different."

"How was it different?" I asked, looking between Scott and Derek, my mouth gaping open in awe.

"Because this wasn't a werewolf killing. There were three people. A woman, a man, and a child. A ___child. _The man was emptied of organs, his blood smearing both the road and the car doors. The woman was only half devoured. And the child was still in the back seat of the car. He was breathing, but barely. Within minutes he was gone." Derek's voice croaked. He'd always had a soft spot for kids. One of the reasons I assumed he'd turned Erica and Boyd was because they were teenagers. They were still young. I think he saw himself as a dad.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Go on."

"Well then me and Peter walked away. The scent was killing us, and we were trying to hunt down what it could've been. But we were gone for no more than five minutes, and when we turned round – the bodies were gone."

"Gone?"

Derek nodded.

"What do you mean they were gone? You're werewolves; surely you would've heard someone coming to take the bodies? I mean it's not something you can exactly do quietly. Even a human would've heard it."

"Well we didn't, Stiles. Neither me nor Peter did." Derek barked.

"So, what's the explanation?" Scott asked. I'm guessing that was the part I intruded on. The interesting part.

"Well there was no evidence of werewolves. On the inspection of the victims we did get there were no claw marks or fang marks, only-"

"Only?..." I interrupted. Derek's slow pace of speech was pissing me off.

"Teeth marks. ___Human _teeth marks."


	2. Blonde

I leant back against the kitchen wall, sliding down it until I hit the floor. The only light that filled the room was the early morning sunrise, and the only sounds that could be heard were the humming of what I assumed was the fridge, and the ticking of the clock from the front room.  
It was five in the morning, and my eyes were burning. I was tired. Exhausted. Completely drained of energy.

As soon as Derek told us about the whole biting situation, me and Scott broke out into panic. We thought Derek was playing tricks on us both. That maybe it was just a test for Scott that I'd gotten myself caught into. But it wasn't. He took us to the sight of the car, and we witnessed the remains of what he'd explained. There was blood – everywhere. On the car windows - inside and out – and around the perimeter of the vehicle. It was splattered all over the road. Parts of the car were scratched, but not deep enough to be the claws of a werewolf - even I knew that much.

Derek then showed us where the bodies were when he and Peter had arrived. But I'd already guessed. There was a car seat in the back, and I knew that was where the child would've been. The biggest pool of red and matter was where I assumed the man lay - and the drag marks that lead off onto the side of the road made sense to be where woman was killed.

By the time we got there it was around midnight, and we left an hour later. We didn't want to hang around the slaughter scene any longer. But before we left, we grabbed the phone that was placed on the passenger seat and – using Derek's gloved hands - dialled 911, then left.

Derek dropped us both back at my house, and we came to the conclusion that we'd meet at Scott's home tonight. Well, I wasn't personally invited. It was more for Scott and the other werewolves. Both Jackson and Isaac, who Derek went and told straight after. But I was going anyway. I think Derek knew that.

When we got back, my dad still hadn't come home. But it made sense. He's the sheriff. As soon as the dispatched police would've arrived on scene, they would've called him. He was probably in his office right now, noting down possibilities of what could've happened. But still. It would've been nice for him to leave a message or something. For all he knew I wasn't aware of anything – about the car, the murders, or why he was even working late.

I opened my eyes and scoffed. I was angry at myself for not being able to sleep, and I knew I wasn't going to get any from now until tonight – well, _hopefully_ I'd get some tonight. Maybe Derek will have found out what caused the killings. As bad as it still was, I guess I'd sleep better knowing what kind of rabid carnivore was parading around my home town. At least I'd know what to look out for.

After ten minutes of sitting in silence, gathering my thoughts, I made myself a cup of coffee. I needed the energy boost. Something to keep me going. Although the machine was old and overused, and the sound of the beans being ground sounded like an orchestra of dying cats – the outcome was worth it. As soon as the warmth hit my lips I felt like I'd had a twenty four hour power nap. I felt much better. Before long I was making myself breakfast. Getting out the frying pan, the bacon and eggs, throwing toast in the toaster and grabbing the orange juice from the fridge. I set out the table. Two plates. One for me, and one for Scott. Throwing the food onto the glass platters in a messy fashion, I then ran upstairs to wake up Scott - completely unaware that it was still early hours in the morning.

* * *

"Hey wolf boy, get up!" I yelled. He turned onto his side to face away from the doorway I was leaning into. "Up!" I repeated, louder this time.

He turned onto his back again, staring at the ceiling. "What time is it?" He mumbled, barely speaking the words clearly enough to understand. His morning voice was hell. Like he'd swallowed a bus in his sleep.

"Time to get up!" I was well aware of the time now. I'd caught a glimpse of the clock on the bed side cabinet of mine. It still didn't stop my determination to get this mutt out of bed.

He rubbed his eyes, looked at the clock, and hissed. I grinned. "Dude, it isn't even six! The sun's barely rising!"

"Oh and how would you know that? Have werewolves developed the power to see through curtains?"

"No, but they've developed a general knowledge of the right time to wake up in mornings! Like everyone else!"

I shook my head and scowled. "Look, unless you want your bacon and eggs to go cold then get your canine ass downstairs!"

Scott turned his head, a slow smile forming. "You made breakfast?" Was he serious? How could he not smell it? I thought dogs had senses of smell that were a billion times better than humans, and even I could smell it from here.

"I did." I said with a single nod and smile. "But unless you plan on making it dinner I'd go down and eat it now!"

Instantaneously he jumped out of bed. No shirt on, as usual, and ran ahead of me downstairs. I soon followed, but by the time I'd gotten there he was already half way through emptying the plate's contents. I rolled my eyes and joined him. It was like having a pet.

* * *

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked Scott after he'd finished his breakfast. He lounged back in the chair, letting it go down. Derek wanted us at Scott's house at around nine, so that meant we had all day free – and I didn't plan on spending a Saturday doing anything other than fun. Whether there was a crazy psycho murderer wandering around or not. "Laser tag?"

Scott scrunched his nose and pouted. "I dunno man, I've got homework and stuff. Should probably do that." My heart was in China. Was he serious? _Homework?! _"Kidding!" He finally butted in, I sighed a heavy sigh of relief. Thank God. If I had to spend a day of freedom doing _homework_, I'd probably turn as sour as Derek.

"Don't even kid, Scott. My heart skipped beats." I shook my head. He was still laughing. Asshole.

After a few seconds of chuckling, he calmed and spoke again. "Well, what do you want to do? We have thirteen hours to kill, because someone decided to wake me up at the crack of Twilight."

"Dawn you idiot." I corrected him, a little harsher than I could've. "And there's lots we can do in thirteen hours. Like-"

"Sleep?" Scott interrupted, cocking a brow. "I hear that can kill time."

"Don't be an ass." I replied. I stood up and took both mine and Scott's plates to the sink. "Why not go see Allison? You know, that girl you used to talk to and about for over a year of your life?" Teasing people was the pinnacle of my life.

I turned back around to see Scott glaring at me un-amused. "Funny."

"Aw come on. Seriously. How can you just distance yourself from someone who's had such an impact on you like she has?"

"Quite easily." He shot back. Ouch, I felt that one. "Moving on."

I never understood why he distanced himself from her. I got that they had their problems. I mean, her being a werewolf hunter and him being the werewolf. But I thought that gave the whole concept a Romeo and Juliet feel. It was cute, and it made him happy. After she broke up with him, and she said he took it okay, he just zoned out. I guess the aftermath of her not asking for him back a few days later really pissed him off. But didn't that just show he cared? I wasn't sure.

"Can't we just lounge around until your dad gets home? Then we can talk to him about-"

"We're not bringing up the whole murder case shenanigan."

"Why not?"

"He's a cop, dude. He'll want to know how we know, why we know, and who told us. If we convince him no-one told us and we just found out, he'll want to know how. Then we'll get accused of being at the scene and not contacting him and it's my ass on the grounding line." I crossed my arms and leant back against the kitchen counter. "Trust me, I've made that mistake countless times and faced the consequences."

"Fine, we won't tell him. But can we at least wait for him to get home? I like your dad, he's awesome company. And I just wanna spend today chilling. If I can't sleep, I don't wanna tire myself out even more."

I suppose it wasn't a bad idea. The caffeine was wearing off, and I was kinda tired too. "Fine. We'll watch movies, play games, and binge on the cold Mexican food we never ate. But what about when he gets home? How do I explain I have to go to yours at nightfall?"

"Say you're staying at mine." Ah. The lack of sarcasm in a sentence that could've been filled with such potential was paining. But since it was aimed at me, I kept my mouth shut.

"Fine, fine. But am I? I thought your mom was-"

"I think she's working late tonight. As long as we stay in my room she won't notice we're home."

It was kind of depressing. That Scott had to pretty much hide in his own home, just so his mom would feel comfortable. I understood her point of view I guess, but still. "Okay." I replied.

* * *

As the night went on, we waited for my dad to get home. It hit noon, he wasn't home. Me and Scott watched TV, and then it hit the early afternoon – still no sign of him. Late afternoon, Scott and I played video games – still no sign of him. Before long it was eight thirty, and me and Scott were getting ready to leave for his house. I convinced Scott to hold back until eighty fifty, but by then he wanted to leave. If we were late and Derek was left standing outside with his pets, he'd get pissy. He was a very punctual man, I'll give him that.

"Fine, let's just go." I said as the clock struck eight fifty five. The stress was killing me. Where the hell was my dad? I'd had no contact for almost twenty four hours from him.

I left a note before we headed to Scott's. Saying to give me a call when he got home, and that there was some Mexican food in the fridge. Which was a slight exaggeration, since me and Scott pretty much cleared the whole thing while watching a marathon of Horror movies.

I hopped in my Jeep, shivering as I felt the cold temperature of the seat as I sat down. It was freezing, and I probably should've put on a thicker pair of pants and a jacket, or even kept the hoody on from a few hours ago. But there was a chilli stain off the Mexican food, and that's never attractive.

I turned on the heat, then the engine, and pulled out my drive. My headlights blared on, and the road ahead was empty. Which was odd, cause the road that we were driving up came from the main part of town – which people were usually leaving at this time. With work ending. But I never questioned it. The only person I cared about seeing on the road was my dad, who I kept an eye out for while driving to Scott's house. But neither my dad's car, nor anyone else's car was seen. Even Scott thought it was weird. But before we got to discuss it, we pulled up at Scott's house and seen the wolves all at his front porch. Hopefully they'd just gotten there. _Hopefully. _

"Well look who decided to make an appearance. The only douche with a key!" Jackson shot sarcastically before we even got of out the car. He was such an ass. Only _I_ was allowed to be an ass. I had the personality for it.

"Just open the door, Scott." Derek asked calmly, surprisingly not with a threatening tone. More of a pleading one. In all I was hoping he'd hurry up and open the door too. I was freezing my nut off out here.

Scott ran up the few steps to his door and opened it with the key from underneath the pot beside it. Jackson looked at Isaac who looked at Derek and rolled his eyes. I grinned; Scott hadn't told them about the secret key. Well, good. It'll teach them all a lesson. _Growing out your winter fur is key, in winter_.

* * *

I thought I'd be relieved upon entering Scott's house, but I wasn't. It was twice as cold in here than it was outside. In comparison, I was convinced I'd get sunstroke if I left. "Turn the heating on, Scott. It's freezing." I said, crossing my arms across my chest. Within seconds I was shivering.

"I wish I could, but the heating's been out for weeks." He said with a shrug. I was beyond the point of pissed right now. This was karma right here. For not wearing my hoody or jacket, but wearing the thinnest t-shirt I owned.

"Here." Derek said, slipping his arms out of the leather jacket he was wearing before handing it to me. "And quit your whining." Ouch. The first thing I'd said since I'd been here, and I was already being bullied.

"Great. Now I get to spend the next few hours smelling like dog." I said playfully, grinning at him. For a second I swore he could've smiled back, but I just saw the typical narrowed eyebrows and extended scowl. I threw it on instantaneously, and was surprised to find it didn't actually smell bad. It smelt good. _Really_ good. It was warm, too. Ugh, I was in bliss. _Thank you_, I mouthed to him. He nodded.

"So what are we here for? Did you find out what the cause of the killings were?" Isaac asked, standing next to Scott at the foot of the stairs. Ugh, why were we all in the doorway with the door open when Scott had a perfectly comfortable living room just a few steps away? Well I wasn't going to pass the opportunity of comfort.

"Where are you going?" I heard Derek ask - not harshly but curiously – as I made my way to the front room.

"In here, where it's warmer, and I can sit." I replied, throwing myself onto the soft sofa.

"It's not even cold." Jackson bit, cocking a brow.

"He's not like us, remember. And zip it." Derek replied. Did he really just stick up for me? Well, this was a moment in history right here. I was determined to get the notebook and pen that belong to Scott's mom from the coffee table and write statistics. Date, time, and what Derek had said. Jackson just rolled his eyes and put him back on topic.

"No," Derek replied, and everyone scoffed. "We still haven't found out what caused the killings. But Peter's patrolling the town now. Hopefully he'll see something - and not get caught – and then get back to us."

"Then why are we here?" Isaac asked. "If we can't do anything and you've got it covered, aren't we pretty much free?"

"We're never _free_. Any time we can get to meet and talks is essential, even if it's pointless. It'll keep you intact, and let me know you haven't gone completely haywire and killed something."

"Rain check, Derek. But me and Isaac haven't killed any innocent people yet, and neither has Jackson. Well, while being a werewolf anyway." Scott informed his Alpha, fending for his friend, and partially for Jackson. But the ex-lizard clearly appreciated it nonetheless.

"Doesn't mean you won't have the instinct to. You're still young and untrained for situations. Even you, Scott. It'll take years to fully grasp controlling it."

I always had major De Ja Vu when Derek spoke. It felt like everything he said, had already been said a thousand times. Still, never failed to make the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. The thought of my friends killing innocent people.

As they all talked, I eventually zoned out. It was really relevant to me. I had nothing to control, other than trying to not make my heart jump out my chest with panicking about my dad. I withdrew my phone from my pocket to see if I had any messages or missed calls. I didn't. I sighed, and threw it back into my pocket. Looking back up, they were all still pretty in conversation. They finally shut the front door, to avoid any possible people hearing what they were discussing, so I went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. But Scott's mom was an extreme health addict when it came to grocery shopping, so I ended up getting a bunch of grapes. Then I walked over to the sink with a glass from the cabinet to get some water. But I almost dropped it when I noticed there was someone stood on the front lawn of Scott's house. The wolves must've heard the increasing rate of my heart, because they all came rushing in.

"You okay?" Scott asked, looking over at me. I nodded and pointed out the window.

"Who is that?" Isaac asked, walking closer to the window. After further inspection, the blackened figure was small. Almost childish height - around four foot.

"It's just that blonde kid from across the street, don't worry about it."

Derek's face dropped. I was the first to notice, and his face flushed white. Whiter than he normally was. Which made me weak, because it just brought out his emerald green eyes even more. "What is it?" I asked, after appreciating the view for a few seconds. I should've stared longer. I could've probably won Lydia over with eyes that shade of green. Maybe I should get Derek to let me join his pack. To allow me to become a rabid pooch, just for the eyes.

"That kid, you know him?" Derek asked Scott, who shrugged nodding.  
"Kinda. He's lived across the street from me for years, why?"

Derek turned to Scott, then Isaac, then Jackson, then me. Before finally speaking.

"I recognise that kid. His hair, the eyes, the mark on his arm." Mark? I turned and looked, the light was bright enough just to see an oval-shaped, bruise like tint. Letting my eyes adjust, I noticed there were several dents, and a trail of blackened red running down his arm. I gasped. "That's the kid from the car." Derek whispered.


End file.
